When a patient's heart stops, for example, in the operating room, cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is required. In that procedure the chest is violently pounded at the region of the sternum to compress the chest and thereby compress the heart between the sternum and the spine. This compression forces blood out of the ventricles through the one-way valves of the heart. When the pressure on the heart is released, the heart expands and blood is sucked into the heart.
For all its violence, CPR is a delicate procedure in that it must be performed correctly in order to have the desired result of starting the stopped heart. A problem with CPR is that, whether or not it is performed correctly, CPR invariably results in cracked ribs, a fractured sternum and destroyed costo-chondral (cartilage) junctions. Thus even if a patient survives CPR, he is usually injured.
Another serious cardiac condition arises in people who have experienced heart attacks. In such persons, a portion of the heart muscle is frequently destroyed by the attack. Although nerves passing through the damaged heart tissue are not destroyed to the point of ceasing function, the operation of the nerves may be significantly impaired. Conduction of nerve impulses may be delayed. This delay in signal transmission over the impaired nerves results in a delay in heart muscle contraction in those parts of the heart controlled by the impaired nerves. This condition is observed as a "bundle branch block" in an electrocariogram.
Reviving a patent after cardiac arrest is made more difficult when the patient suffers from congestive heart failure. Congestive heart failure occurs, inter alia, where there has been a heart attack or an infection. In either case, the pumping action of the heart is impaired. In another malfunction, left ventricular hypertrophy, the myocardium of the left ventricle becomes thickened to the point of interfering with effective heart contraction. Hypertrophy of the left ventricular muscle arises from a sticky heart valve or aortic stenosis. The increase in left ventricular pressure resulting from increased resistance to blood flow out of the left ventricle gradually induces an increase in the size of the myocardium about the left ventricle. This left ventricular hypertrophy is a dangerous condition, particularly where the individual suffers from coronary artery disease. The larger heart muscle requires greater blood flow and is therefore more sensitive to even temporary reductions in that flow. Such a reduction in blood flow occurs, for example, when the afflicted individual exercises.
A surgical procedure for treating congestive heart failure, developed by a doctor in Brazil, involves removing a triangular portion of a patient's heart. In this operation, approximately one-third of the patient's left ventricular muscle is removed. The result is that the smaller heart pumps more efficiently. This technique of course requires open heart surgery, with its attendant expense and extended convalescence.